


The Failure

by DraceDomino



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Ending, Come Swallowing, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Kim Possible awakens to discover that Shego has won. Not just their most recent battle...but the whole damn world. Kim's failure is complete, and now the girl kneels helplessly at the heels of the victor.The only reason she's still around is because the new undisputed ruler of the world needs something to wrap around her dick.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	The Failure

The Failure  
-by Drace Domino

Kim Possible wasn’t sure what stung more - the bruises, or the humiliation that she failed to landed a single hit. As the cold steel of the floor dug against her knees the secret agent did her best to tug her hands free, but they remained bound in platinum cuffs behind her back, complete with cups that ran over both hands to ensure tricky fingers couldn’t try anything. Another shackle of the same sturdy metal was connected around Kim’s throat, and from the base of it there was a chain that led to the floor in order to keep her leashed in place.

And with her head still spinning from the blow that knocked her out, Kim looked up only to see a dark and ominous shadow looking down on her from above. The woman she had fought and been bested by, the rival that seemed to make her claim as the better fighter just moments ago. Shego stood with arms crossed before the chest of her jumpsuit, her smug smile spreading across wicked black lips and her eyes as narrow and vindictive as ever. As soon as Kim looked up the villain offered a tiny laugh, and allowed her voice to slip through with no small amount of venom.

“Finally awake, little Kimmie?” She asked in her typical irate tone, and leaned forward to keep her shadow firmly dancing over Kim’s face. Not that it mattered - on all sides Kim could see nothing but the shadows of her tiny prison, a place of silence where there was no weakness for her to exploit for a daring escape. This time, Shego had her...and she wasn’t going to let her go. “I should really beat you for making me wait so long, but...I suppose you’ve had enough of that for one day.”

“Laugh while you can, Shego.” Kim growled, and casually blew at a few threads of red hair that dangled before her face. She was cuffed and leashed and prone on her knees, but she would always resist. “You might’ve won the fight, but we both know how this’ll end. I’ll put you in your place again, and you’ll just go sniffling back to Drakken hoping for another chan-”

“Drakken’s dead!” Shego announced with profound cheer in her voice, each one ringing with a devious glee. As the stunning announcement came Shego lowered a hand to Kim’s head, teasingly forcing those same red locks to hang before her face once more. With the news still ringing in the air Shego began to slowly pace around her rival, appraising her up and down and grinning the whole time. She had already removed every gadget and trick from Kim’s clothes, but it was entertaining watching the agent shift back and forth, trying to get an idea for what she still had left. Not that it would’ve done her any good, anyway. “I decided I didn’t need him anymore, Kimmie...and I’m done wasting my time with things I don’t need. Wouldn’t you say the solo act suits me? I’ve never beaten you down quite so complete as just now…”

As she spoke, Kim Possible’s body tensed and trembled with a great many emotions. Rage over Shego’s teasing, shame over how badly she had lost, and perhaps even a bit of remorse for the lunatic that she had stopped so much. Drakken was a madman, but if what Shego said was true--suddenly, Kim didn’t have the luxury of mourning for a villain. Her thoughts were stolen as Shego slid up behind her, one hand scooping around the underside of her chin and holding Kim’s head against her lap. The other hand teased the girl’s hair back and forth and Shego rolled her hips forward with a slow grind, making damn sure that Kim could feel the weight of something pushing against her from behind. She flinched and clenched her teeth, for the first time in her career ever feeling the true hints of fear creep into her body, and as Shego spoke it only built all the hotter within her.

“As you’re obviously aware, I’ve gained a new power or two.” Shego beamed, and held the back of Kim’s head to her lap all the harder as she once more rubbed forward against her. There was a steady bulge at the front of her jumpsuit, and by now she was grinding it against Kim’s trembling cheek. “I’ll spare you the details, but let’s just say it’s a bit of precognition...a touch of enhanced reflexes...and maybe another trick or two that I’ll tell you later on. But suffice to say, Kimmie? It’s over.”

“It’s...nothing’s...I’ll stop…” Kim was trying her best to pull away from Shego’s grasp, but between the woman’s hands and the metal collar around her throat found it an impossible endeavor. “You’ll never...win…”

“Really?” Shego cooed, and lifted a hand to snap her fingers. As she did a viewscreen within the darkness suddenly sprung to life, and as Kim turned to it her eyes went increasingly wide. Tears formed without hesitation almost instantly, and as she saw the news scroll her young body quaked with fear and heartache like she had never known before. And as Kim watched, Shego’s voice travelled with the same sinister tone, just as her bulge continued squeezing to the redhead’s face. “It certainly looks like I already have…”

With tears down her cheeks, Kim could only watch the viewscreen in horror. Tanks and warplanes with a black and green S emblazoned on the side were shown encircling the White House and Parliament, world leaders were shown with heads lowered in submissive fashion, and the news scroll was undeniable: World Empress Shego seizes Europe, the Americas, and most of Asia. After a few seconds of that teasing glimpse into the abyss Shego snapped her fingers once more, and when she spoke again it was with a voice that sounded downright playful - a poor omen for Kim Possible.

“Oh...I should have mentioned you were out for a little more than a few minutes, Kimmie.” She chuckled, and with one more shove of her hands tilted Kim’s head back. The redhead’s forehead was practically wedged into her lap and Kim stared straight up at her, forced by a pinch of Shego’s hands to suddenly open her mouth. From there, the sinister woman with the green tinted skin pursed her lips and let a long, wet thread of spit dangle all the way down, dismissively travelling until it landed against Kim’s flailing, trembling tongue. Before Kim had a chance to spit it out Shego’s grip closed her jaw again and her other hand moved up, sealing her nose and forcing her into an intense and furious moment of disgust. For the first time Shego’s voice dropped the sweet facade and fell downright dangerous and menacing, roaring through the darkness of Kim’s cell in a firm demand. “Swallow! Do it, you miserable little bitch!”

Given the option of swallowing or suffocating, Kim only chose the former in the hopes that she’d get a chance to break free and end this madness. As she gulped down her rival’s spit the tears at the corners of her eyes intensified, and finally Shego released her head. The villain began to walk around Kim’s prone position once more, delighting in giving the girl a further chance to resist. It was all a part of the fun game she had waited so long to play, after all.

“If...if all that’s true…” Kim finally hissed, still with a bit of struggle rising from her arms. Even with the taste of Shego’s spit in her mouth she resisted, a feature that would need to be further beaten from her. “...then why am I still alive? Just to gloat? Just so you have someone to brag to?!”

“Hmm. Partially.” Shego beamed, though there was a sudden glow starting to fill the room. A bit of growing radiance that Kim didn’t realize until it was too late - until Shego’s hand was entirely wrapped in the flickering green energy flame that she fought with. “I told you, I’m done wasting time with things I don’t need!”

With that sudden announcement Shego lunged her hand forward, and Kim gave a cry of genuine fear as the green flames swept towards her. She closed her eyes tight and prepared in that instant for a painful death at the hands of her greatest enemy - no doubt joining many brave heroes that stood against Shego and failed. She could feel a burning presence race across her body yet didn’t feel a trace of pain, and for a moment she wondered if help had someone saved her, or if Shego had somehow made a mistake. When her eyes opened, however, Kim realized just how wrong she was.

And just how bad her reality could become.

Her clothes had been burned away - stripped by flame with such perfect precision that they were turned to ash without causing her the slightest bit of pain. Naked breasts were left exposed and her teenaged pussy was bare, leaving her beyond violated as the shackles kept her locked into place. Even more terrifying to her in that moment was the knowledge that apparently the same flame had overtaken Shego herself...and now she stood there with her jumpsuit burned free. She still casted a tall shadow across Kim, but now it was in full, naked, dominant glory. A large bust, a flat stomach, what seemed like miles of bare green flesh...and then a massive, stiff cock hanging from her lap. The grinding against Kim’s head had clearly gotten the villain excited, and now as Shego stepped forward to shove a hand into Kim’s soft red locks she jerked the girl’s head back so she could gaze squarely into her eyes.

“Lucky for you, I need something to keep my cock warm.” She continued her thought in the same sinister voice, and without giving Kim a second to protest suddenly shoved herself forward. The secret agent’s scream was muffled first by the weight of Shego’s tip pushing past her lips, and then with the speed and angry force one would use to plunge a dagger Shego shoved herself the rest of the way down. Kim Possible’s first taste of cock came at the abusive grip of her greatest enemy, and now her tongue was laid flat and spasming to the bottom of her mouth, her throat bulged and her senses overwhelmed. She sobbed as much as the limited breath she could claim would allow, and her tears ran in small rivers down her cheeks. With a look like that on her nemesis’ face, Shego could only let one thought run through her with a sadistic smile playing on her cruel black lips. “From this point on, Kimmie? Everything that happens to you...everything that happens to the world...it’s all because you weren’t strong enough to beat me.”

Those words might have stung Kim Possible even more than the fierce grip in her hair or the weight of Shego’s cock stretching her throat. The viewscreen had long since flickered into darkness once more but the memories of what she saw were still vivid in Kim’s mind, as was the knowledge that Shego had finally won. She had beaten the forces of good, beaten even her own villainous allies...and had taken her place as the undisputed ruler of the world. And it was all because of the naked teenager braced on her knees, forced to suck a massive cock down to the base.

Kim could feel her heart breaking more and more the longer she thought about it. What’s become of her family? Ron? Her friends? She had so many questions but knew that even if her mouth wasn’t filled, asking them would only put the ones she loved in danger. Or at the very least...bring her news that would make her lose her mind with grief. With no other option available to her Kim simply did her best to control her breathing and not choke on that massive member, but it was far easier said than done. Shego was a smirking and sadistic dominant, her hands by that point both lodged deep into Kim possible’s hair, and she didn’t hesitate to bash the girl’s face up and down within her lap to make Kim’s throat quake around her tip. There was no half-measures with Shego - every time she was forced to throat the villain she found her nose pressed against her lap, made to rub back and forth to the point of scrunched discomfort.

The only break that Kim received was when Shego suddenly pulled her prick free of her rival’s mouth, though it wasn’t a reprieve designed to give Kim comfort. In the seconds following it Kim could do nothing more than cough and sob and groan in sorrow and ache, though even her most lamentable noises were drowned out by the wet and weighty slap, slap, slap of Shego’s cock striking her cheeks back and forth. By the time that green-tinted cockhead was pressed to Kim’s lips once more her entire face was slathered in her own dense spit, which dropped against her naked breasts in slimy disgust as she was throated once more.

“Ahh, I’m so glad I kept you around!” Shego laughed, tightening her grasp within Kim’s hair and forcing her hips forward even more. She pushed Kim’s face down to the absolute limit, and as the girl choked and sputtered on meat and cock-flavored spit, Shego simply held her down to savor the trembling, wet throat wrapped around her. “I thought about killing you, but...that would’ve been such a waste! I wouldn’t get to see you cry. I wouldn’t get to see your face when you realized how helpless things are. And I wouldn’t get to make you my own personal little fuckpet!”

Kim’s senses burned as white hot as her emotions, though from all angles it was nothing but hopeless. She would never get over the humiliation of her failure just as she would never be free of the taste of Shego’s cock in her mouth. She would never not ache at the sight of the world falling into this lunatic’s power, just like she would never recover from being used in this disgraceful fashion. The tears that ran free from her eyes melded keenly with the spit that slathered her cheeks, only adding to the glaze that Kim would wear like a second skin from now on.

Shego’s desire ran hot and hungry and the villain continued to force her member down her rival’s throat for some time, purposely delaying her climax just so she could torment her more. She delighted in slapping Kim silly with the weighty, wet meat of her cock and relished her heavy sobs for the vibrations they sent along her member, and she was already letting her mind go wild with the other punishments and pleasures she could extract from her. Eventually, though, Shego found herself unable to resist any further. She had spent years waiting for the moment that she could dump her cum down Kim Possible’s unwilling throat, and the idea of putting it off any longer was simply unimaginable.

Shego didn’t say a word until it happened, and didn’t give Kim any indication that it was about to unleash. Why would she? It would be far, far more delicious for all parties involved if the teenager was blindsided by the torrent that met her. With one final push of her hips Shego lodged her cock deep into Kim’s throat, and her member began to twitch and spasm while a burst of cum finally flowed forward. Shego made damn sure to keep her eyes locked on Kim’s during that moment - a decision she was very, very happy about.

“Ha ha ha! What’s wrong, Kimmie? More than a mouthful?!” Shego boasted and beamed as she saw Kim’s already terror-strickened eyes go even wider, and her slender body struggled to handle the payload she was given. Pulse after pulse of white rushed down Kim’s throat straight into her stomach, and it flowed so heavy and readily that she couldn’t hope to keep it all in check. Her cheeks puffed out and she gave a high pitched whine around that spasming member, all of it culminating in cum pouring from Kim’s nose as she gave a grief-stricken sob. She was choking, suffocating in Shego’s cock and cum, her heart shattered beyond repair by the wicked woman’s evil actions.

And Shego relished every last second. She kept her member inside Kim’s throat until she finally finished, and only then did she pull herself free. With her soggy, softening dick she slapped the girl once more across the cheek in dismissive fashion, and as a final disgraceful motion spit once more atop her. A little insult to add to the injury of stinging lungs, cum-filled sinuses, and an aching throat. As Kim fell into a fit of coughing and choking, threads of Shego’s cum fell from her lips down to the metal floor below, soon forming a puddle as the secret agent expunged as much as she was able.

Shego merely beamed, bracing her hands to her hips and standing victorious over her rival. She only spoke once more before turning on a heel and leaving, and she wouldn’t be back until the next day. Her cold words would be the last thing Kim Possible would know before the darkness of her cell encroached yet again, and she was left shivering in the cold with only the taste of cum and cock to keep her company.

“I win, slut.” Shego murmured, and flipped some of Kim Possible’s hair before turning and walking. “Welcome to your own personal Hell.”

Kim was still coughing up cum by the time the door closed and the already dim lights turned off. She was left naked and alone, sobbing and trembling, choking and sputtering. And the worst thing of all was that she knew all of it - the pain, the heartache, the taste - was all her fault.

Kim Possible failed. And now...she was paying the price.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy! Savage! Filthy! That's the theme for this week, as I post the most ruthlessly depraved and smutty stories I can all through Valentine's Day! Make sure to follow me here on AO3, and give me a click on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
